Lights, Cameras, Action!
by Sayonara Akumu
Summary: Ichigo is a famous director and actor and is making a new movie! Fortunately, the famous actor Grimmjow Jeagerjaques has requested to be in the movie and is now interested in our little Strawberry. Don't like, don't read. Eventual sex.
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow glared at the orange haired man, who stood at the entrance of the doorway with wide, shocked eyes and his mouth hanging open. The shocked man's name is Kurosaki Ichigo. The man who was glaring at him is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Want to know why our dear little Ichigo is shocked?

One: Grimmjow was crouched over someone. No, he wasn't attacking the person.

Two: He and the other person were naked.

Three: The person under him, which was a woman, was moaning loudly and telling Grimmjow to move.

Ichigo's entire face turned red, gawking at the two.

Want to know how this happened?

::

_One day earlier_

"What did you say?" Ichigo asked, walking around his house with a scowl and holding a phone up to his ear.

"I said Grimmjow Jeagerjaques has requested to work with you in your movie." A giddy voice said in the phone.

Did I mention our dear little Ichigo's a director _and_ an actor?

"You mean Grimmjow Jeagerjaques wants to be in my romance movie?" Ichigo asked with a confused tone. "But Urahara-san, I already did auditions and only two people are qualified for the part." He said with a scowl.

"Just let Grimmjow audition and see if _he's_ qualified~!"

"I don't know." Ichigo said with a troubled frown. "I'm already having trouble deciding with the two who auditioned and I don't need another to pick-"

"Think for a moment, Kurosaki-san! This is _Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_! He's been in a lot of movies and is _very_ famous. Having him in your movie will be great!"

Ichigo scowled and walked out onto the veranda, rubbing his chin with a scowl. He supposed having that man would be good. He'd just have to see if he's as great as the others say he is. He sighed and leaned against the railing, looking at the palm trees and the ocean.

"Fine. Just tell him to go to-"

"Actually," Kisuke said in a hesitant tone, making Ichigo pause and scowl again. Even though Kisuke always teased the Strawberry, he knew Ichigo was very strict when it came to directing his movies and never let his actors or actresses talk back. "He wants you to meet him at his house."

"What?" Ichigo asked as he narrowed his eyes dangerously, walking back into his almost white house.

White floors, white walls, white tables, white counters... mostly everything but his rug and couches were white.

"He said he doesn't want to go anywhere and wants you to go to his house." Kisuke said with a wide grin.

"I am _not_ going to his house." Ichigo said with a death glare on his face, glaring at nothing in particular. "Just tell him to go to where I had all the auditions."

"Actually, Kurosaki-san, I would have to say you go to his house." Kisuke said with a chuckle.

"Why?"

"With his history, he would most likely forget and not go."

"Then how the hell did this guy get into movies?" Ichigo asked while glaring at his phone. He sighed and stared at the ceiling before shaking his head and glaring at his TV. "Fine. Where does he live?"

He nodded when Kisuke told him where he lived, writing it down in a notebook.

"Okay. Phone him and tell him I'll go to his place at one in the afternoon tomorrow."

"All right~! I hope he makes it! It'll be great if he's in your movie! Your dad will be so proud if he learns that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is in your movie~!"

"Yeah, yeah. See you later." Ichigo hung up his phone and put it on the receiver, sitting down and looking through the channels.

It's not that Ichigo doubted Grimmjow's skills. It's just that he's heard the man had an attitude. And Kurosaki Ichigo did _not_ hire those with attitudes. He was just glad his good friend Kuchiki Rukia agreed to be in his movie.

Shirosaki was going to be there, but the stupid thing was he said he would only be there to watch and not act.

His cousin would be perfect for one part, but he didn't want to be in the movie.

Somehow, he had to convince him.

He continued to watch TV, wondering just how Grimmjow Jeagerjaques _really_ acted.

::

Ichigo stared up at the mansion with a scowl. The gate was open, which was odd, since he hadn't tried using the communicator to call the man. So, he drove in and was now at the door to the house. He rang the doorbell, but nothing.

He scowled.

Where the hell was the guy?

Just for the hell of it, he grabbed the door knob and turned it, raising his eyebrows when the door opened. He walked inside, looking around, wondering where the famous man was. He continued to walk around, and well... he found him.

In a very... strange position.

Well, not strange, per say, more of a... provocative position.

Ichigo widened his eyes at the same time his mouth fell open, a blush covering his face. The bluenette stopped moving as soon as he noticed someone was watching, turning his head and looking up from the couch and giving the orange haired man a glare while the woman under him whimpered and whined for him to finish.

"Whataya want and how the hell did ya get in?" Grimmjow asked with a deadly glare on his face.

Ichigo's eyes remained wide for a few more moments before he narrowed his eyes and frowned, an obvious twitch in his eye while the bluenette quirked a brow before slightly widening his eyes in realization that this man was the director.

Ichigo's first thought of the man?

_He's _never_ going to be in my movie._

_

* * *

_

**I thank whoever reads this. ^^**

**I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, but I hit a writer's block, for _all_ of them. ^^' So sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo made a quick dash for the exit, trying to get out of there as fast as possible. He made it out the door. Down the steps. And was now heading for his car. Before he could grab the door and get the hell out of there someone grabbed him.

He cursed when he saw it was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Oh, look.

He was still in his birthday suit, sporting a nice erection.

Nice.

Ichigo tried pulling his grip out of the bluenette's grip in hope of getting out of there, but he was pulled towards the mansion. Oh, god. He could only imagine how wild the paparazzi would be if they caught them like this.

He struggled against the grip, actually considering on biting the man's hand in hope of escaping.

"Let go of me!" Ichigo snapped while glaring at the taller man.

"Shuddap!" Grimmjow growled before throwing the man into his house and closing the door behind himself, seeing the director stumble a few times before catching his footing.

How dare this guy! Ichigo turned around and glared at the man before quickly covering his eyes. Though he may be a very successful adult, he was still very embarrassed of seeing naked people.

Hey, he's barely even watched porn.

"Can you at least cover up!" Ichigo yelled while facing away from the man.

And this guy was a professional? He just walked outside while nude just to grab him. He was looking away the whole time, not even looking when he heard the other actor walk up the stairs while cursing. That was gross.

He was surprised he wasn't traumatized.

Seeing another man naked.

He shuddered and made a face. Once he heard footsteps descending down the stairs, he uncovered his eyes and turned with his hands on his hips and a scowl on his lips. All color left his face.

That wasn't Grimmjow.

It was that woman he had been screwing like a horny mutt. She stopped when she noticed him and smiled. He didn't move or blink. Oh, god. No... No way... His face instantly turned bright red just as Grimmjow walked down the stairs with a pissed off look on his face.

"Hi, Grimmjow!" The woman yelled happily, giving the man a wide smile. "Who's this?" She asked, holding her hand out to the shocked and very embarrassed man.

She blinked a second later when she got a good look at the man and smiled brightly. Ichigo was once again covering his eyes when she heard the woman suddenly say, "AH!" For some reason it seemed like he knew the woman, but he couldn't actually place her, since she was _naked_.

"You're Kurosaki Ichigo, right?" She asked with an anticipating smile on her face.

"Uh... yeah." Ichigo said with a nod, still not looking.

"Oh, my god! I met Kurosaki Ichigo~!"

Ichigo mentally rolled his eyes. Another fan. Deciding to take a chance at it, he uncovered his eyes and stared at the woman, blocking her private parts with his hands from his vision. He raised his eyebrows slightly when he got a good look at the woman's long strawberry blonde hair, gray eyes, full lips, and the mole near her mouth.

"Are you... Matsumoto Rangiku?" Ichigo asked with slightly wide eyes.

"Yep!" Rangiku said with a proud nod and grin. "The one and only."

"It's so great to meet you." Ichigo said while holding his hand out.

He widened his eyes and quickly covered his eyes with a red face. How could he forget she's naked? She giggled before walking up the stairs, saying she was going to take a shower before leaving. She blew Grimmjow a kiss before disappearing upstairs.

"...Bye." Ichigo said before quickly making a dash for the door.

Grimmjow grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Aren't ya here so ya can check out how good I am for yer movie?" Grimmjow asked with a frown.

"...YOU RUINED THAT CHANCE WHEN I WALKED IN ON YOU HAVING SEX!" Ichigo yelled while turning to give the bluenette a death glare, shrugging off Grimmjow's hand.

"So?" Grimmjow asked nonchalantly. "At least ya got free porn."

Ichigo's face instantly turned red. Oh, he did _not_ say that.

"Oh, I got free porn all right. And because of that," Ichigo leaned close to Grimmjow and narrowed his eyes, their faces inches from each other. "You aren't gonna be in my movie." He said with a scowl.

He turned towards the door and turned the door knob, about to take a walk outside until Grimmjow dragged him in once more, making his scowl deepen and several curses go through his mind. He should just attack him and leave. Let him complain to the authorities.

"C'mon. Ya should be glad I even requested ta be in yer movie."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched.

After all the amazing things he's heard from others actors and directors that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is _so_ great, they were right when they said he was an asshole despite his amazing talent.

"Fine, fine!" Ichigo yelled before pushing the man away from himself. "I'll see what you got! If you're great, you're in my movie. But if you stink, then I'm gonna kick your ass and leave."

Grimmjow blinked several times before smirking. Huh. He's heard a lot about this Kurosaki Ichigo being a great director and actor, though he had to admit he was pretty good in those few movies he saw him in, but who knew he was actually a guy with a lot of spunk?

"Okay! Come this way." Grimmjow said before walking through his large living room.

Ichigo scowled before following the man reluctantly.

Maybe he can still run?

Nah, Grimmjow went out in the nude just to get him. He didn't know what he would try if he ran again. While he was walking through the man's house, he raised his eyebrows in mild shock when he saw paintings.

Painted by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?

Ichigo's eyebrows raised until they disappeared into his hairline.

He never heard anything about the famous Grimmjow Jeagerjaques being a painter. Wow. There are some things about people you never know about.

Like just fucking anyone right in front of someone, who is embarrassed to see such things.

Ichigo scowled once more.

Fucking blue haired bastard.

He was lead into a gym, which had a lot of exercise machines, and frowned. Why were they in the gym? Were they going to exercise? He inwardly scoffed. He turned his head and stared at Grimmjow, seeing that he was glaring at him.

"Well? Where's the script?" Grimmjow asked with an impatient look on his face.

Arrogant bastard.

Ichigo scowled and reached into his satchel, pulling out the script he had taken and handed it to the blue haired man. Grimmjow grabbed it and looked it over with a frown, raising his eyebrows slightly in mild interest.

"Read page twenty-six." Ichigo said before turning and sitting on a blue exercise ball, seeing as there were no chairs, a business-like look crossing his face. "No messing up."

Grimmjow quirked a brow at the serious look on the Strawberry's face, wondering where the little angry man was. He shrugged with a smirk and asked which character he was supposed to be, which earned a snap from the orange haired man.

::

Ichigo had to say... he was impressed.

Not only did Grimmjow actually drop his accent, he didn't make any mistakes. And his acting was... well, there were no words to describe it. Despite being such an ass a lot of people were right that he was a fantastic actor.

Ichigo was still sitting on the ball with a serious look on his face, seeing Grimmjow looking at him expectantly with a wide smirk on his face. A look that said "Aw, yeah, I got the part." Damn.

He kinda wished he could punch that look right off his face.

"...Don't be late to meet the other actors." Ichigo said before standing and reaching into his satchel to pull out a notebook. He wrote an address on it and handed it to the blue haired man. "I'll just hire another actor if you're late on the first day."

Grimmjow grinned.

"Wouldn't even think 'bout being late."

Ichigo scowled and narrowed his eyes, taking a step back when he noticed Grimmjow eying him up and down. He cleared his throat and said goodbye before leaving. This time he was actually leaving. Before he grabbed the resume in Grimmjow's hand.

Before he did though he turned his head when he saw Rangiku walking towards him. Before he knew what was happening, she gave him a hug, widening his eyes and blushing when he felt two soft objects pressed against his chest, and gave him a radiant smile.

He pushed her away while holding her shoulders and chuckling nervously. "I-I hope to see you again, Rangiku-san."

"Oh, I hope so. You're just a fantastic actor." Rangiku said while winking at the man.

Ichigo blushed and nodded before making his way to the exit. Such kind words from a fellow actor. Or actress. He didn't know. He sighed out of relief when he walked down the stairs, feeling better to be out of the house than rather talk to Grimmjow's... uh, sex partner?

He thought about it for a moment before nodding. Yeah, that seemed like it. Grimmjow didn't seem like the guy to want to settle down and have little Grimmjows running around.

The thought of little blue haired kids running around made Ichigo snort in laughter.

He could never imagine that man being a father. After getting into his car and starting it up, he took his phone out and started dialing while driving towards the gate. He put the device against his ear and listened to the ring tone.

That man never picked up until he listened to the voice on his damn answering machine.

"Hello, you have reached Urahara Kisuke, please leave a message~!"

"Urahara-san! Answer the phone!" Ichigo snapped with a scowl. "I met that asshole of a great actor! C'mon! I know you're there!"

"Hello, Kurosaki-san~!" The other voice exclaimed happily.

"That guy is an ass!" Ichigo yelled into the phone. "Not only was he completely rude to me, I walked in on him having se-"

"Are you driving while talking again, Kurosaki-san? You know how dangerous that is." Kisuke said in a voice like he was disciplining a child.

"I know! I'm just saying that guy's an ass!" Ichigo yelled, freezing when he noticed parents shooting him disapproving stares.

Shit.

"Why him, Urahara-san?" Ichigo asked with a scowl. "I walked... I walked in on him having sex." He whispered lowly with a red face, driving when the light turned green.

"Really! Did you take any pictures?"

"What? No!" Ichigo yelled, turning around a corner with a red face.

"Aw. If you did, we could have sold it for a very large price." Ichigo scowled when he heard a grin in Kisuke's voice.

"Shut up." Ichigo hung up on the man before he could say anything else that might scar him for life.

He groaned. Just great. He walked in on a fellow actor having sex. It was just... gross. Just the mere thought made him cringe. Did the man even remember their meeting? Idiot. Ichigo _should_ have taken a picture just to get back at him.

_Not_ that he's a pervert!

Which he _isn't_!

But Grimmjow having such a shitty personality made him scowl.

And plus, he talked back!

That wouldn't do. Oh, no, that would not do. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and scowled, heading back home to get some rest before the big day the next day.

::

Ichigo got ready for the day and went for the set. All the actors and actresses were there, minus one. And who was that one? Ichigo narrowed his eyes and scowled, sitting in his chair and tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

And right after he told the bastard to be there on time otherwise he would fire him!

"Calm down, Ichigo. He'll be here."

Ichigo turned and gave the two a glare. These two were his friends. Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji. Both famous, as well. Rukia was the main actress in his movie and Renji was supposed to be Grimmjow's, soon to be fired, friend.

"Really?" Ichigo asked with mock happiness and a fake smile on his face. "When? Because he was supposed to be here two _hours_ ago!" He growled with a twitch in his eye.

"I worked with him in a movie before, he's always late." Renji said with a wave of his hand and a smirk. "I doubt he'll remember me anyways. He doesn't usually remember people he's worked with before."

"Oh, _great_." Ichigo said sarcastically and an irritated look on his face.

"Yo! What's goin' on?"

Grimmjow walked up to the three with a smirk, ignoring the blushing women and awe-inspired looks on the people he passed. He stared at the back of the Strawberry's head and smirked.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Ichigo snapped and turned his head, giving the bluenette a dangerous glare that meant a lot of pain. And if looks could kill, Grimmjow would be smothered to death, shoved in a bag, and buried in a cemetery. Did it have to be descriptive? Yes.

Ichigo was _that_ pissed with him.

"Relax. I just went to get a drink." Grimmjow said with a shrug.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "You were drinking? In the morning?"

"I had a milkshake." Grimmjow said with a smirk. "I only get wasted at night."

The director narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, before Renji, Rukia, and a lot of other actors and actresses stood in front of Grimmjow and started talking to him how they were excited they would be working with him.

Ichigo scowled and curled his fingers into fists.

Idiots!

They had to get ready and start looking over their scripts.

"Hey, cuz!"

The Strawberry turned his head where he heard the loud voice, sighing when he saw a man walking towards him. Kurosaki Shirosaki. Don't ask about his name. It was a bit strange. The man preferred to be called Shiro.

"Finally." Ichigo said while giving his cousin a stern stare.

"Aw, man! Yer in yer director mode?" Shiro asked with a dramatic sigh leaving his mouth. "Yer no fun when yer in director mode."

"Shut up."

"_Okay, cuz._" Shiro said in a mocking voice with a smirk. "Heard ya got Grimmjow Jeagerjaques ta act in yer movie. Is that true? 'Cause if it is, congrats cuz!" He said while giving the orange haired man a noogie.

"Hey! Stop it!" Ichigo snapped while trying to push the albino away.

Shiro grinned before releasing the Strawberry and jumping towards his cousin's chair and sitting down with a relaxed smile on his face. Ichigo scowled and gave him a glare before kicking him off his chair.

Literally.

He kicked his shin, watching with satisfaction when he saw him jump up and curse while holding his leg. He quickly sat down and turned his head, still seeing people surrounding the rude bastard of an actor.

"Kurosaki-san!"

Ichigo turned his head, seeing his father's friend and his agent, also friend, walking towards him. His wardrobe is what made the little Strawberry cringe. He always wore the same clothes, which Ichigo hoped he washed every night, which consisted of a green and white striped hat, a green jacket with black diamonds at the bottom, green pants, and clogged sandals.

Don't ask about the sandals, they were just the man's style.

Urahara Kisuke.

"Why did I ever let my dad talk me into letting you become my agent?" Ichigo asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Because, Kurosaki-san, you would be lost if I was not your agent." Kisuke said with a grin.

"Shut up." Ichigo scowled and gave the man a glare. "Okay, break it up!" He yelled to the group of people. "We need to get started!"

"Ah, just ignore the serious man an' go back ta talkin'!" Shiro yelled while waving a hand with a smirk on his face.

Ichigo shot the albino a warning glare, which shut the man up. He may pick on his cousin a lot when he's directing, but from past experience with the man, he knew not to talk anymore when _that_ glare came to his face.

"Sit down." Ichigo ordered with a dark gleam in his eyes, seeing his cousin sit down on the box that was beside his chair. "Okay, is everyone here?" He asked, glancing up at the blonde man.

"Seems like it." Kisuke answered while hiding his smile behind his fan. "Ah, I always get happy when I see my best friend's son get so serious."

Ichigo frowned and gave the man a glare.

He started yelling at everyone to get ready and go over their scripts. Kisuke held out the microphone, smiling widely when he heard Ichigo grumble and snatch the microphone out of his hand. Shiro smirked, hearing the man yell at everyone through the device.

Ah, he wouldn't mind going for some take-out right now.

"You should concentrate." Ichigo ground out while giving the blonde a glare.

"Aw, so mean." Kisuke pouted.

Ichigo scowled and gritted his teeth. What kind of agent whined? He shook his head and turned, yelling at everyone to do a rehearsal before they started acting for real. Renji smirked and rolled his eyes.

After knowing Ichigo for several years he knew how serious he could get.

Which really just sucked. He got so serious some people actually got scared of him. With that scowl always on his face and the fact that he actually hit people for pissing him off it wouldn't surprise him if he yelled at someone during the first take.

A lot of people were kind of scared of him when they worked with him.

"Okay, Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled as he looked around to find the man. "Get your script out!"

"I lost it!" Grimmjow yelled.

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled as he stood up, giving the blue haired a dark glare. He was already getting irritated. A new record. "What do you mean you lost it!"

"I lost it." Grimmjow repeated with a smirk.

All the people in the room sent him shocked looks, seeing his smirk. They all knew how much Ichigo can get angry when he was directing. He was _that_ serious when he was working. And this man was pushing his buttons. Was he _trying_ to get the Strawberry pissed off?

Ichigo narrowed his eyes dangerously when he heard Grimmjow's response, almost every person in the area paling.

Uh, oh.

Ten minutes later... Grimmjow found himself locked in the bathroom, banging on the door and yelling profanities. Ichigo clapped his hands together with a scowl and turned, ignoring the fearful looks from everyone, all their eyes wide with shock at what they had just witnessed.

"Kurosaki! Get yer ass back here an' let me out!"

"Find your script first." Ichigo muttered, sitting down and yelling at everyone to start.

People stared at him with their eyes remaining wide.

This is the reason why most people were scared of Ichigo

* * *

**I thank 3 Satsugai Tenma 3, ShuichisBoo, TigerTearz, Ringo-01, Totoromo, DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, Vailyas, meka18, hitsuzen-hime, hikaru. of. sora., Whiteinu1, and ravensterling123 for reviewing and those for favoring this story. ^^ It is very much appreciated.**

**The beginning may have been cliché, but I have to admit I love cliché moments. ^^ And I am so sorry about the _very_ late update. **


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow is ticked. He frowned and glared at the mirror, his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his fingers against his upper arm. That damn bastard locked the door from the outside. How can he work when he's locked in the bathroom? He stayed silent and listened to the people outside the bathroom, still frowning.

"Oi, Kurosaki! Let me out!" Grimmjow yelled out, trying one more time.

He jumped when something hit the door.

"Shut up!" Sounded Ichigo's voice.

Did he just throw something at the door? Grimmjow bent down and looked under the crack of the door, seeing a shoe. The fucktard just threw his shoe at the door! He stood up and grabbed the handle, shaking it to try and open it.

"Maybe you should go easy on him." Renji said as he gazed at the strawberry, ignoring the love scene in front of him. "Besides, you let someone else instead of the leading male act out the part." He said, pointing at the man reading the script who stood awkwardly next to Rukia.

"He should have come prepared then." Ichigo said as he glared at the redhead. "Now shut up and stay quiet."

Renji frowned while Shiro snickered, watching the scene unfold in front of him in amusement.

"Okay, Rukia, I need you to put more emotion into it!" Ichigo yelled through the microphone. "And don't glare at me!"

Rukia frowned before looking at the script, putting it down and gazing at the man with furrowed eyebrows.

"But... I thought we... we..." Tears started filling Rukia's eyes. She stood straight with an angry look on her face. "You know what? Forget it! You don't want to admit you love me, then fine! I'll just leave!" She yelled as she turned, heading for the door.

The person that filled in for Grimmjow paused and read the script, looking up and reaching out for the woman. The man's name is Yamada Hanataro.

"Wait! I didn't mean it!" Hanataro yelled with worried eyes.

Ichigo instantly scowled. He didn't fit the damn part!

"CUT!" Ichigo yelled with a scowl, making every person in the area jump at the loud voice. "Goddamit," He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "This is already a disaster. Renji, take his spot!" He snapped, turning to glare at the redhead and pointing at the worried man.

"What? I already have a part." Renji said with a frown, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't _care_... if you have a roll..." Ichigo said with a dark smirk on his face, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. Renji widened his eyes. Uh-oh. "Just. Take. His. Spot."

Renji quickly grabbed his script and ran forward, seeing Rukia glaring at the Strawberry with her arms crossed over her chest. Hanataro apologized and walked out of the area. Ichigo stared at his two friends with a scowl, seeing them read the page and glance at each other.

"From the beginning!" Ichigo yelled through microphone! "Action!"

Rukia sighed before tears started filling her eyes, gazing at Renji with furrowed eyebrows.

"But... I... I thought we-"

"CUT! You need to put more emotion into it!" Ichigo snapped as he glared at the small woman.

"I AM!" Rukia yelled as she turned to glare at the Strawberry.

"Try again!" Ichigo yelled as he leaned back, tapping his fingers on his lap.

Twenty minutes later, they were going over the scene again.

"We aren't filming, why are we still doing this?" Renji asked as he turned to glare at the director.

"It needs to be perfect." Was Ichigo's answer. "Fine. We'll start another scene. Inoue, get up there with Rukia!" He ordered the woman standing with Tatsuki.

Orihime jumped and nodded, running in the area and nodding to Renji as he walked by. The redhead rolled his eyes with a groan, seeing Shiro smirking at him as he walked to stand next to the controlling man.

"Irritatin', isn't it?" Shiro asked as he gave a grin.

"Yep." Renji nodded with a frown.

"OI, KUROSAKI! I'M GETTING TIRED OF THIS! LET ME OUT!"

"Find your damn script first!" Ichigo yelled as he turned to glare at the door.

Ichigo frowned when he saw Kisuke prancing towards the door. What the hell is he doing? He widened his eyes when Kisuke moved the chair and unlocked the door. He quickly stood up from his chair.

"Hey, Urahara-"

Too late.

Grimmjow walked out of the bathroom and turned to glare at him. Before anyone knew it... he jumped the director. People widened their eyes and ran towards them, trying to separate the two people. Grimmjow let out a grunt when Ichigo delivered a kick to his stomach.

The Strawberry quickly jumped back, making the Blueberry frown in confusion when he saw him take a stance.

Well, fuck him over, Strawberry knew how to fight.

He grinned and held up his fists, bending his knees and motioning for the director.

Ichigo scowled and ran forward, quickly sweeping his leg under the man's feet, letting out a small curse when he jumped out of the way in time, moving his leg before Grimmjow could kick his foot down on his leg. He put all his weight in his arms and kicked his leg out, smirking when he kicked Grimmjow's face, quickly standing up and throwing a punch towards the man.

He frowned when Grimmjow caught it, cursing when Grimmjow punched his face, both jumping away from each other. Bruises were already forming on their faces. Before Grimmjow could try and attack someone grabbed him and the director, making them both struggle.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" A monotone voice asked.

Grimmjow turned and quirked a brow. "Ulquiorra? The hell're _you_ doin' here?"

"I was asked to be in Kurosaki Ichigo's movie." He said, staring at the blue haired man with a frown. "Stop fighting."

"Let go! I'm gonna kill him!" Ichigo yelled as he kicked out his feet.

"Calm down." The man said, grinning down at the director.

"Nnoitra?" Grimmjow asked, staring at the man with wide eyes. "What the hell? Ya asked these two ta be in yer movie?" He glared at the Strawberry.

"Yeah, you're not the _only_ actor in town." Ichigo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and shrugging the man off of him. "Okay, Rukia and Inoue! Get ready! Grimmjow, back in the bathroom!" He ordered as he pointed at the room.

"Ya _really_ think I'm gonna go back in there?" Grimmjow asked while sending the man an annoyed stare.

"No. I'm going to force you." Ichigo said while cracking his knuckles.

Grimmjow grinned and narrowed his eyes at the challenge. Someone hit the two of them, making them groan out in pain and look up to see Shiro smirking at the two of them.

"Cut it out. I wanna see my cuz's movie." Shiro said with a grin. "You, Blueberry," Grimmjow instantly frowned at the nickname. "Shut up and sit in the corner like a good little boy."

Grimmjow quickly leapt at the man, letting out a grunt when he hit the floor. Son of a bitch tripped him! He looked forward when a cane was on the floor in front of his face, looking up to see the Strawberry's agent smiling down at him. He felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques... my client asked you to be a part of this movie... He did _not_ ask you to fight with him." Kisuke said with a dark smile. "Now, please, go sit down~!" He yelled out happily.

Grimmjow grumbled before pushing himself up and walking towards the available seat. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest, looking up to see Ichigo thanking Kisuke. The agent waved his hand with a bright smile on his face and waved it off.

"I would do anything to protect my friend's son." Kisuke said while patting the Strawberry's head like he was child.

Ichigo scowled.

"Okay, get into place!" Ichigo yelled as he looked around. "We're going to be busy all day!"

At this people sighed and lowered their heads.

::

People sighed out of relief when the day was finally over. They can go home and crash out. Ichigo smirked to himself. Great. They can start filming tomorrow. Since he was still pissed at Grimmjow he wasn't in any of the scenes they rehearsed. He will just have to go over some parts himself when he gets home.

"Oi, Kurosaki." The Strawberry turned and frowned when he saw Grimmjow walking up to him. "I need a script."

Ichigo felt his anger rise, quickly looking through his bag. Good thing he had spare scripts. He grabbed one and handed it to Grimmjow, putting the strap to his book bag around his shoulder.

"Want to go through a few scenes with me?" Grimmjow asked as he waved the script with a smirk.

"No." Ichigo immediately said, sending the man a dark glare.

"Ah, c'mon. We'll get to be friends." Grimmjow said with a sexy smirk.

Which had no effect on the director.

"...Only if it means you'll listen." Ichigo said while pointing threateningly at the man.

"No promises."

"Then no." Ichigo said as he turned to head for the exit.

He scowled when Grimmjow quickly got in his way. "C'mon. This is the first time I didn't get to rehearse with people I'm suppose ta work with. Usually the directors want people ta see how great I am." He said as he gave a charming smirk.

Fucking ego.

"Other directors didn't want to kick your ass." Ichigo said with a scowl.

"C'mon."

"No."

"I'll leave ya alone."

"...Fine."

"Three scenes."

"One."

"Two scenes, then."

"_One_."

Grimmjow frowned before nodding. Ichigo smirked and turned, seeing that no one else was in the area. Great. At least no one would see them. He reached into his bag and pulled out a script, looking the pages over that had his part and Grimmjow's. Okay. He nodded and told Grimmjow which page to turn to.

"Okay, put emotion into it." Ichigo ordered.

Grimmjow frowned.

"Fine."

"So, Koichi?" Ichigo said as he looked up with a raise of his eyebrows and a smirk on his face. "How do you _really_ feel about Reiko?" He asked as he leaned forward, as if really wanting to know.

"Nothing _you_ need to know about." Grimmjow replied as he looked away with a frown.

"Stop acting shy and tell me." Ichigo said as he nudged the man's side with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I'm not shy!" Grimmjow snapped as he turned to glare at the Strawberry.

He had to admit he was good. Probably better than the great Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Where the hell did the uptight director go?

"You are so shy!" Ichigo yelled with a grin, pointing at him accusingly. "Just admit you like her."

"I don't like her."

"You're lying, I can tell."

Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. Ichigo continued to grin. The blue haired man froze when he suddenly wrapped an arm around his shoulder, looking down at the Strawberry with slight wide eyes. Ichigo still had that grin on his face, his eyebrows pulled together, looking... a little cute. Whoa! Where the hell were his thoughts going?

"C'mon! I know you're lying. Why do you think I'm your best friend?" Ichigo asked while squeezing the man and patting his shoulder while playfully pushing him away.

"Uh... 'Cause... you're..." Grimmjow looked at his script quickly.

Ichigo instantly frowned. "Stop using that irritating accent and at least _try_ to remember all your lines!" He snapped while placing his hands on his hips. "Byakuya can remember lines better than you and he's not even an actor anymore!"

"Byakuya?" Grimmjow asked while looking up. His eyes grew wide. "You mean _the_ Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"Damn right." Ichigo said with a smirk. "He gave Rukia a few pointers. Which is why she's not a bad actor anymore." He muttered as he looked to the side.

"I'm better than that guy." Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"No, he's better." Ichigo said without missing a beat.

Grimmjow instantly frowned.

"Okay, our first scene... didn't go that well." Ichigo said, being very truthful. "All the actors I asked for remember the scene without having to look at their scripts. Except Hanataro. Why the hell did you look at yours?"

"Ever professional actors need to look sometimes." Grimmjow said while sending the man a glare.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well get ready. We're filming tomorrow."

He walked around the Blueberry. Grimmjow instantly smelled lavender. Wait... He showered with lavender scent shampoo? He shook his head and turned, seeing Ichigo fix the strap on his shoulder and out of the building. Grimmjow scratched the back of his head and frowned.

He's bisexual, so it wasn't surprising that sometimes he was attracted to men.

But to be attracted to that stuck up bastard?

There must be something wrong with him. He turned and stalked towards the door, holding the script tightly in his hand. He had lost the first one when he went over to Nnoitra's. He had to guess it was around there somewhere. Speaking of the man he suddenly popped around the corner.

"Oi, Grimmjow, you're still here?" Nnoitra asked with a frown. "Hurry up."

"Thanks for waitin'." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"That's the thanks I get? Bastard. That ego of yers is gonna get ya fired one of these days."

"So? Who cares? I'm still the sexiest bastard ever."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes. So annoying.

-:-

Ichigo looked through the channels with a scowl. Nothing. Jeez. Maybe he should call Shinji? He nodded and reached for his phone, jumping when his cell phone went off. He frowned in confusion before reaching for it, blinking when he saw it was his dad. Oh, great. He rolled his eyes and flipped it open and turned it on.

"Yeah?"

"_Ichigo! Kisuke told me you have Grimmjow Jeagerjaques in your movie!_"

"Yeah." Ichigo said as he nodded to no one in particular.

"_Congratulations! He's going to be a great addition to your movie. Did you know he was in a porno?_"

Ichigo instantly scowled. "No, I did not. And I do not need to know."

"_Ichigo..._" He frowned at the serious voice. "_Healthy boys watch porn._"

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD GOAT!" Ichigo yelled while glaring at the cell phone. "Not everyone watches porn!"

"_You can actually rent it now~! It's on channel-_"

Ichigo shut off his phone with a frown and threw it on the other side of the couch. He didn't care for porn. He had read an erotic novel one time but he couldn't finish it. Damn that Keigo for letting him borrow it. He couldn't get the damn scene out of his head for several days.

He sighed and shut off the TV, turning and heading for his laptop on his desk. He sat down and flipped it open, turning it on and waiting for it to load up.

His house was spotless.

He should be glad Tessai was willing to work for him. He worked for Kisuke, as well, but he didn't mind. Since Kisuke knew him. He had to wonder sometimes how Kisuke knew so many people when he was... mysterious, he should say. He typed in his password, seeing his desktop show up. He had his family as his screensaver. It showed his two youngest sisters, twins, smiling at the camera. With Karin holding up a peace sign and Yuzu smiling that dazzling smile. Ichigo smiled when he saw his mom smiling, as well. It showed both him and his father fighting in the background.

He heard a ding, raising his eyebrows and clicking one place. Rukia's face showed up.

"_Hey, Ichigo. What are you doing?_" Rukia asked while smirking.

"Fine. Little quiet around the house." Ichigo replied with a scowl. "I should get a puppy or something."

"I _have a rabbit_." Rukia said with a proud smile on her face.

"It doesn't make any sounds."

"_So? I still have a rabbit._"

"It's not a healthy to have an obsession."

Ichigo smirked when he saw Rukia's cheeks puff out. He heard another ding, clicking the box next to Rukia's, seeing Renji's smirking face show up.

"_Yo._" Renji said in a greeting.

"Hey." Ichigo said while moving the mouse. "Hold on, I'll add you to mine and Rukia's conversation."

Renji nodded with a grin. Soon both Rukia and Renji's face were staring at him.

"_Hey, Renji._" Rukia said with a grin.

Renji smirked and nodded back. This was how he spent most of his evenings. Talking to his two friends. He smirked, seeing the two talking to each other. It was clear they liked each other. They just wouldn't admit it.

"_So? You stayed back with Grimmjow_." Rukia said with a grin.

"And?"

"_You gonna try it with him?_" Renji asked with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked with a frown.

"_You're still young! It's a time to experiment!_" Rukia yelled out while throwing her arms in the air.

Ichigo scowled. Always experiment with her. He wasn't going to experiment. He was as straight as a pencil. Or ruler... Or something that was straight. He even had a girlfriend! Even though it ended two years before. He glared at Rukia, which made her grin.

"No way." Ichigo said while leaning back in his chair. "Okay, did Shiro talk to either of you of being in my movie?" He asked while leaning forward with an almost desperate look on his face.

"_Nope._" Renji said while shaking his head.

"_Sorry_." Rukia said with a shrug.

Ichigo cursed and hit the table, looking to the side with a scowl. He needed Shiro in a scene for his movie. But he didn't want to act in any movies for a while, he even announced in on air! And he was grinning the entire time he announced it. Some women almost attacked him as soon as they saw him.

"I need him!" Ichigo yelled with a frustrated look on his face.

"_Don't worry, man, I'm sure he'll come around. Besides, why else would he show up to watch you film your movie?_" Renji said with a raised of his tattooed eyebrows.

"He says there's nothing to do." Ichigo said while rolling his eyes. "I need him." He repeated with narrowed eyes.

"_Calm down, Ichigo. He's your cousin. Just ask him._" Rukia said.

"I asked him before and he said no." Ichigo said with a pout.

He actually glared at him when he asked.

"_Do you know why he said he wasn't going to act for a while?_" Renji asked as he quirked a brow.

"No, he just announced it out of the blue." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"_I heard a rumour it's because he got a girl pregnant._" Rukia said while leaning forward.

"You're listening to a _rumour_." Ichigo said while staring at his friend with a scowl. "People spread rumours almost every day about us."

"_It might be true!_"

"_It's been two months since he last acted. You know why?_" Renji asked.

"Nope." Ichigo said with a shake of his head. "I even asked Zangetsu and he said Shiro refuses to tell him."

"_We need to investigate._" Rukia said with narrowed eyes.

"No, we don't."

"_We wouldn't know where to look._" Renji said as he agreed with the Strawberry.

"_Who was the last person he worked for?_" Rukia asked.

"That would have to be... Gramps." Ichigo said with a nod. "Yeah... Maybe I'll call him tomorrow. It's late, he might be sleeping."

"_It's eight._" Renji said while sending the man a blank stare. "_You really think he's sleeping? He may be old Ichigo but that doesn't mean he's sleeping._"

"_Wait, I thought it was_ _Ukitake Juushiro he was working for?_" Rukia said with a confused frown.

Ichigo stayed silent, along with the other two.

"We might have to look this up."

All three of them spent a few minutes on the internet, trying to look for the person Shiro has last worked for. If the person knew why he suddenly stopped acting maybe he can convince his cousin to act in his movie. All three of them had serious looks on their faces.

"Okay, I got... Kurotsuchi Mayuri?" Ichigo said with a frown.

"_I got Zaraki Kenpachi._" Renji said with a quirked brow.

"_I got... Ichimaru Gin._" Rukia said as she shivered from the name.

"Okay... three different names." Ichigo said with a frown. "I think we should just ask Shiro himself."

"_Yeah, that's a good idea._"

"_Sure._"

"Okay, I'll see you two tomorrow. I'm just going to watch TV for a while before going to bed." Ichigo said, seeing the two nod.

"_Good night._"

"_See you tomorrow, Ichigo._"

The two screens disappeared, Ichigo quickly shutting off his laptop before standing and stretching. Okay, he spent at least thirty minutes on the internet. He walked over to his couch and sat down, frowning when he saw a flash go off. He turned, scowling when he saw someone standing at his gate. Damn. That always got creepy. Who cares if he did this, everyone already knew he had a temper.

He walked over to the window and glared directly at the paparazzi.

"HEY, GET YOUR ASS OUTTA HERE!" Ichigo yelled with a scowl, seeing the man jump and quickly run away.

As he said, everyone already knew he had a temper.

* * *

**I thank Totoromo, TigerTearz, DEMONIC BLACKMAGIC, Ring-01, PaperFox19, Satsugai Tenma, runes01, MidnightTune36, shadowX101, bloodytears87, ravensterling123, vivaciousRingo, Vailyas, Fozygirl, MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan, yukino89, inouehime-chanZero-koNii-Sama, darkstar7789, Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, Orion'slover, and ofgreennekomimis and those that favoured this story. ^^**

**I'm sorry for the late update... again. It's just that I have long hours and I'm just exhausted by the end of the day. I will try to write the next chapter as fast as I can, but there are no promises. I'm sorry again. ^^'**


End file.
